


Starving for You

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff
Summary: Arin's sleepy and very affectionate.





	Starving for You

“Morning, love.” Arin mumbles into Dan’s back, hugging him even closer. Dan smiles. He loves these days. Where they can take in every moment and enjoy it. He loves that Arin wakes him up with his voice still rough from sleep. He loves Arin’s arms wrapped around him. 

“Morning.” he mutters back. Arin presses a kiss onto the back of Dan’s neck, and buries his face in between his shoulder blades. They lie there for a moment, enjoying the closeness of the other person, their breathing syncing up. 

Dan reaches out to his phone, and turns it on. It’s already ten in the morning, yet it’s so strange that they don’t have to rush to work today. They were just enjoying the time they had. 

“We should eat breakfast. Lunch. Brunch.” Dan mutters. 

“I should eat you.” Arin places another kiss on his neck, and Dan blushes. 

“Excuse me, what?” 

“Eat you up. That would be gross. Then you’d be poop.” Arin’s too sleepy to make much sense, but he doesn’t fail to make Dan laugh. 

“You’re still wayyyy too tired.” 

“‘M not tired at all.” Arin keeps pressing kisses against Dan’s skin, down his spine and wrapping his arms tighter around Dan. He places a hand on one of Arin’s arms. Arin tries an open mouth kiss, and Dan jumps just a little. 

“Arin, it’s too early for this.” Dan squirms just a little. Arin’s arms are too heavy for him to move. 

“It’s never too early for super duper sexy times.” 

“It’s too early for you to be calling sex ‘super duper sexy times’.” Dan is giggling, trying not to bother Arin too much. He loves Arin especially during the mornings, this type of silliness. 

“I told you… never too early.” Arin starts to doze off. 

“Yeah, it’s too early.” Dan finally breaks Arin’s grip, and swings his leg off of the bed. Suddenly, the arms are wrapped around his waist again, and he’s quickly dragged onto the bed. Dan’s face goes red. Arin is kneeling on the bed, looming over Danny. 

Then he leans down, and presses a soft kiss to Dan’s nose. Then his jaw, and his lips, and two on his neck, and twelve on his skinny torso. 

“Do you even have the energy for ‘super duper sexy times’?” Dan asks as Arin presses more kisses on Dan’s stomach. 

“Nope.” He mutters into Dan’s soft stomach. Dan laughs. 

“Babe, let’s go eat.” Dan gets out of bed, and stretches. Arin lies in bed for only a second longer than Dan does, and gets up. Dan finds his clothes in one pile on the floor. After he puts on his sweatpants, Arin hugs Dan from behind. 

“You can’t stop hugging me today, can you?” Dan smiles, leaning back into the hug. Arin’s face nuzzles his shoulder. 

“I got lonely.” 

“I’m right here, babe? Why are you lonely?” Dan laughs. Arin only hugs him tighter, and sighs. Dan’s hand goes to Arin’s arms. 

Yeah, there are times where it feels like that. Arin could be right next to him, and for some reason he’ll be lonely. Maybe it’s because they can’t act like a couple in public, maybe it’s because they’re always acting, maybe it’s because they’re always being watched. 

But now they can be what they are, they can break down their walls, they’re alone. 

Dan waits until Arin breaks the hug. He knows how difficult things are for Arin sometimes, with the constant pressure of Game Grumps and this relationship, and his marriage. It takes a long time, and Dan gives him that time. 

“Yeah, brunch would be nice.” 

“Okay. Let’s go eat, babe.” Dan turns around and presses a kiss to Arin’s lips. 

And everything seems okay, even if it’s just today.


End file.
